The Ark Files : mission spéciale
by Chawia
Summary: Une journée de routine pour Ark, garde du corps de choc !


**Note** : Cet OS fait référence à des personnages présents uniquement dans le manga, à partir du volume 8. En voici une rapide présentation :

**Judy Winchester** : c'est une actrice hollywoodienne de renommée internationale. Elle est mariée à K (Claude K Winchester) et ils ont un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans, Michael.  
**Ark** : C'est le garde du corps de Judy. Il a fait partie des services spéciaux américains et connaît bien K. Il est dévoué corps et âme à sa patronne qui le manipule de toutes les manières possibles. Il a une armée d'hommes de main dont j'ai ici inventé les noms.  
**Rage** : âgée de dix-huit ans, Rage est la fille du puissant PDG d'XMR, une énorme maison de production américaine. C'est une amie proche de Judy. Dans le manga, elle est la cause de la venue – forcée – de Shûichi à New York. Elle se déplace habituellement à bord d'un robot-panda géant.  
**Bill** : c'est le garde du corps de Rage. Il lui est tout aussi dévoué que Ark l'est à Judy.

Bonne et heureuse année à tout le monde !

_________________________

Une nuit d'été californienne dans les faubourgs de Los Angeles, loin du tumulte et de l'agitation du cœur de la « cité des anges ». Tout est calme, seul l'aboiement mélancolique d'un chien esseulé trouble de loin en loin le silence de la rue endormie que parcourt une faible brise.

Une voiture noire remonte lentement l'avenue et vient se ranger au pied d'un petit immeuble, dans le parking sur lequel un réverbère veillera fidèlement jusqu'au matin. Un homme en descend ; il est grand, large d'épaules et porte un costume strict et sombre en dépit de la chaleur moite et étouffante. Quelques courts instants plus tard, il déverrouille la porte de son appartement, retire sa veste et sa cravate qu'il range soigneusement dans une penderie et, après s'être servi un verre d'eau minérale, s'installe devant son ordinateur. Sélectionnant un document dans le dossier « diary », il l'ouvre et commence à taper :

« **DIMANCHE 20 JUILLET – 04H37**

Journée longue et bien remplie, mais comme d'habitude je me suis donné sans compter au service de madame Judy. Elle sait qu'elle peut se reposer sur moi quelles que soient les circonstances, moi au moins je ne suis pas à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle sous le prétexte fallacieux que je m'implique dans mon travail.

Levé à 6 heures, comme d'habitude, et mon premier geste a été de jeter un coup d'œil aux caméras de surveillance que j'ai fait installer un peu partout dans la propriété de madame Judy. Du matériel allemand, coûteux mais fiable. Je sais bien qu'il y a déjà un système de sécurité mais je ne suis pas tranquille tant que je n'ai pas vérifié par moi même que tout allait bien. Rien à signaler de particulier si ce n'est que Cassius a fait ses griffes sur le canapé Chippendale du salon pendant la nuit ; inutile de dire qu'il faudra changer le meuble vu que les coussins sont complètement éventrés. Gibson, le nouvel intendant, a sans nul doute oublié de fermer à clef la porte de la pièce où Cassius passe ses nuits. Je lui ai pourtant dit des dizaines de fois que ce lion est très intelligent et sait ouvrir les portes d'un coup de patte sur la poignée. Il va sans doute se faire renvoyer car madame Judy adore Cassius et ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce ne sera pas un mal : j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il regardait madame Judy avec une lueur concupiscente dans le regard. Un de ces jours j'aurais fini par lui régler son compte.

Place ensuite à une heure d'entraînement quotidien ; musculation et tir. Il n'y a rien de tel que l'exercice physique pour maintenir quelqu'un en forme, et vu mon travail je ne peux me permettre une quelconque défaillance. Faire défaut à madame Judy de quelque façon serait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, je me souviendrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours de la fois où j'ai effacé par mégarde l'épisode spécial printemps de _Turbo Death_. J'ai souffert mille morts ce jour-là. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec tout ce remue-ménage causé par Claude et ce Shindô, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Cet échec restera à jamais comme une souillure dans ma carrière de garde du corps dévoué et j'ai depuis redoublé d'efforts afin qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise plus jamais. Travailler ! Il n'y a que cela qui compte et ce blanc-bec de Bill, le garde du corps de mademoiselle Rage, ferait bien de se le rentrer dans le crâne au lieu de perdre son temps à regarder des séries médiévales japonaises censément pour apprendre la langue. Claude a beaucoup de défauts mais au moins, sur ce point, nous nous rejoignons totalement.

Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais ce simulateur de tir fait des merveilles. Bonne chose que Black ait réussi à me faire avoir ce prototype utilisé par l'armée. Dire qu'ils voulaient le détruire ! Il y a toujours de l'usage pour une machine comme ça. Ce n'est pas tant la précision qui me fait défaut que la rapidité. Je suis bien supérieur à n'importe lequel de mes hommes mais face à Claude… Un jour, je le sais, je le surpasserai.

Ensuite, une bonne douche pour me détendre après l'effort et le petit déjeuner. Aliments sains et nourrissants, qui tiennent au corps. Je dois être au meilleur de ma forme chaque jour afin d'assurer la protection et le service de l'immense star qu'est madame Judy !

Arrivé chez elle à 8 heures tapantes. L'équipe de surveillance de nuit venait à peine d'être relevée et j'en ai profité pour échanger quelques mots avec Connolly, une nouvelle recrue. C'est un garçon encore jeune et plutôt fougueux qui me rappelle un certain monsieur Winchester. Il paraissait cependant assez nerveux et il a fini par m'avouer qu'il avait peur de Cassius, ce qui est ridicule – ce lion est la créature la plus douce qui puisse exister. Milligan, l'ancien intendant, n'avait qu'à faire plus attention le jour où il lui a écrasé la queue par inadvertance ; d'ailleurs je ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait se plaindre, madame Judy a payé l'ensemble de ses soins, et dans l'une des meilleures cliniques de la ville !

Bref, Connolly devra faire ses preuves s'il ne veut pas aller s'inscrire à USAJOBS avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je ne veux pas d'un trouillard parmi mes hommes de main !

Madame Judy n'était pas encore levée à une heure aussi matinale et c'est tout à fait normal. Une star mondiale de sa classe et de sa renommée mène une vie épuisante. Elle n'est rentrée qu'à 2 heures ce matin d'une soirée organisée dans un palace par XMR, pas étonnant qu'elle ait besoin de repos. C'est donc Gibson qui m'a remis le programme de la matinée, et vu sa tête il paraissait se douter qu'il allait sous peu rejoindre la cohorte des demandeurs d'emplois de l'état de Californie. Il ne savait pas, bien évidemment, que j'étais au courant de sa négligence et quand je lui ai demandé, l'air de rien, s'il avait quelque chose de particulier à signaler il a répondu que non avec un aplomb incroyable. Il est grand temps qu'il prenne la porte.

Première mission de la journée : veiller sur monsieur Michael dont la baby-sitter est malade.

J'avoue, j'ai un faible pour monsieur Michael. C'est un enfant tellement adorable ! Intelligent et éveillé, c'est bien le fils de madame Judy. Je ne comprends pas comment Claude peut faire passer son travail avant sa famille, surtout avec un enfant comme celui-là. J'ai le cœur brisé de voir ce pauvre petit passer de nounous en baby-sitters alors que ce dont il a besoin avant tout c'est de la présence d'un père à ses côtés. Manifestement, le groupe de Japonais dont Claude s'occupe passe avant son petit garçon et sa merveilleuse épouse. Je reconnais bien là son rare égoïsme et je suis persuadé que le jour viendra où madame Judy en aura conscience à son tour.

Objectif numéro un : conduire monsieur Michael à la piscine.

Une pure formalité. J'ai dépêché Grady et Costanza sur le coup et pendant que monsieur Michael prenait son petit déjeuner ils se sont occupés de faire le vide dans la piscine et d'établir un périmètre de sécurité tout autour. Monsieur Michael a eu le privilège d'avoir une piscine entière uniquement pour lui avec deux maîtres-nageurs pour l'instruire ; assez curieusement, il n'a pas semblé s'amuser et a demandé assez vite à s'en aller – sans doute à cause de ces deux incapables. J'ai d'ores et déjà demandé une enquête détaillée sur leurs états de services mais leur carrière d'agents municipaux me paraît déjà grandement compromise.

Objectif numéro deux : conduire monsieur Michael au poney-club.

Là encore aucun problème, Jefferson et Grant se sont occupés de faire le ménage. Monsieur Michael avait fière allure sur son poney gris, il a déjà en lui toute la classe et l'élégance de sa maman. Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de monter à mon tour à cheval – sur une grande rosse alezane que la directrice du centre équestre en personne m'a présentée comme étant leur meilleure monture. Si je suis capable de conduire n'importe quel type d'engin motorisé terrestre, nautique ou aérien, j'avoue ne rien connaître aux équidés. J'avais à peine fait cinq mètres que cette sale bête est partie au galop et j'ai eu beau tenter de me retenir à tout ce que j'ai pu – les rênes, la selle, son encolure, etc. – j'ai fini par lâcher prise et suis tombé lourdement au sol. Alors Cendrillon – c'est le nom de cette bourrique – Cendrillon s'est arrêtée et m'a regardé de l'air le plus moqueur que j'aie jamais observé chez aucun animal, voire être humain. Je me suis immédiatement proposé pour abattre cette bête dangereuse mais monsieur Michael m'en a empêché ; je sais bien que c'est une faiblesse mais je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il me regarde avec ses grands yeux pleins de larmes. Madame Judy a parfois le même regard quand elle me confie à mots couverts ce que cette créature bestiale de Claude prend parfois plaisir à lui faire, et dans ces moments-là ce n'est plus ma raison qui commande mais mon cœur qui dicte mes gestes afin de protéger ce fragile oiseau apeuré.

Fin de la matinée dans un fast-food, après quoi j'ai conduit monsieur Michael chez un petit camarade à lui où il doit passer l'après-midi et la nuit.

Bilan de la première moitié de la journée : très satisfaisant.

Pas le temps de souffler, retour à la maison pour aller chercher madame Judy cette fois. Son programme pour l'après-midi était très chargé avec, pour commencer, une séance de photos chez un photographe très réputé. Un Japonais, je crois bien. Dois-je voir là l'influence de Claude ? Lui aussi ne jure plus que par les Asiatiques. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que j'épluche le CV de ce Chen Hongbo que m'a fait parvenir un ami haut placé des services spéciaux. C'est un Chinois, et ces gens ne sont-ils pas très versés dans les poisons et la pratique de la torture ? Je pourrais avoir besoin de ses talents.

Les photos terminées (et je jure que si elles ne sont pas réussies, ce type peut dire adieu à son studio) j'ai conduit madame Judy dans les locaux de Kcet pour une interview d'une heure à propos d'un téléfilm qu'elle doit tourner et qui est produit par la chaîne. Elle doit y interpréter le rôle d'une femme seule qui perd son travail et à qui on retire la garde de ses enfants. Un rôle tragique pour lequel je sais que madame Judy saura une nouvelle fois déployer toute l'étendue de son talent. La journaliste qui l'a interviewée, une bêcheuse paraît-il assez connue, a tenté à un moment de la déstabiliser en évoquant justement l'absence régulière de Claude à ses côtés et a voulu savoir, l'insolente, comment elle s'accommodait de la situation ainsi que monsieur Michael. J'ai été tenté d'intervenir mais madame Judy s'est chargée elle-même de la moucher, avec la _manière_, et jusqu'à la fin tout est allé comme sur des roulettes. J'en ai profité pour rappeler à Maxwell, mon second, de ne pas oublier d'enregistrer l'épisode spécial de _Madame Cordon-bleu_, et que s'il venait à manquer de cassette il avait des crédits illimités pour en acheter.

Léger incident à déplorer à la sortie des studios.

Ayant eu vent de la présence de madame Judy, de nombreux admirateurs s'étaient amassés à la sortie des locaux, contenus par le service de sécurité. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait monter en voiture, un homme est parvenu à passer les vigiles et s'est précipité sur elle en hurlant.

Je ne sais pas s'il s'agissait d'un fan plus extrémiste que les autres ou d'un fou déterminé à s'en prendre à madame Judy, mais dans ce genre de circonstances je ne fais aucune différence. Tandis que les vigiles, dépassés, observaient le drame en train de se jouer j'ai immédiatement saisi mon arme à létalité atténuée – j'aime bien employer ce vocabulaire devant les nouvelles recrues, ça en impose toujours plus que « flash-ball » – et ai fait feu sur lui. Atteint à plusieurs reprises l'homme s'est effondré et au aussitôt été maîtrisé par le service d'ordre.

Il n'en demeure pas moins que cette histoire aurait pu très mal se terminer. Qui est le responsable de cette incurie qui prétend passer pour un service de sécurité ? Il peut d'ores et déjà dire adieu à ses fonctions vu le rapport soigné que je vais envoyer au directeur de la chaîne. Madame Judy est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. J'en ai vu, de ces pseudo-stars, s'effondrer comme des fillettes et faire des crises de nerfs à cause d'une simple bousculade. Elle, elle n'a pas bougé. Alors que le service d'ordre maîtrisait le forcené elle s'est contentée de sourire et m'a dit « Dépêchons-nous, Ark, je ne veux pas arriver en retard à mon prochain rendez-vous ». Elle est admirable, c'est une maîtresse femme comme on n'en fait plus. Et puis, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi pour la protéger – puisqu'un certain Claude K Winchester fait si cruellement défaut en ces moments-là.

Je l'ai donc conduite au Krystal Salon, à Beverly Hills, un centre de beauté et de remise en forme réputé. Elle mène une vie si pénible, entre ses tournages et ses émissions promotionnelles ! Il est bien normal qu'elle ait besoin de se détendre de temps en temps.

L'ayant confiée aux bons soins des meilleurs éléments du personnel – j'en ai obtenu l'assurance absolue de la directrice du centre, et le cas échéant j'ai laissé là-bas Rodriguez afin qu'il vérifie qu'elle ne manquait pas à sa parole – j'ai filé à LAX pour y récupérer mademoiselle Rage, que madame Judy a invité pour le week-end à Los Angeles. Elle est venue en jet privé cette fois – je préfère largement cela à son abominable panda géant, les gens se posent toujours des questions et il faut faire des pieds et des mains auprès des autorités civiles et militaires. Cette gamine ne pense jamais qu'à elle et ne se soucie pas des problèmes qu'elle peut créer, heureusement que madame Judy est loin de lui ressembler ! Bien évidemment elle était accompagnée de Bill, son fidèle toutou, un freluquet de quoi ? Vingt ans ? Ça n'a même pas de poil au menton et ça prétend me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Je sens nettement l'influence de Claude là derrière. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce blanc-bec ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ; je le tolère parce que mademoiselle Rage semble l'apprécier, et je ne veux pas la contrarier puisque c'est une amie de madame Judy. Comme il est compliqué de gérer les relations humaines !

Je l'ai conduite à son tour à l'institut de beauté et elles ont fini la journée là tandis que Bill et moi montions la garde devant la porte en échangeant des regards hostiles ; nous avons failli en venir aux mains une fois lorsque cet impertinent m'a appelé « Gorille-patate ». C'est Claude qui a inventé ce sobriquet grotesque, et si je le tolère de la part de ce petit innocent qu'est monsieur Michael, il est hors de question que je me laisse ridiculiser par un bleu dans son genre. Un jour, je lui ferai payer cet affront.

Bilan de l'après-midi : très satisfaisant au niveau des objectifs mais gros point noir avec cette histoire de fan hystérique – ou de meurtrier présomptif. La prochaine fois, je déploierai mon propre dispositif de sécurité.

Pour le soir, madame Judy avait prévu un repas au Wilshire, un restaurant très chic de Santa Monica où elle a ses habitudes. Je connais bien le patron et le personnel, ils savent depuis longtemps de quoi je suis capable et, de toutes manières, ils me sont redevables pour le jour où un groupe de malfaiteurs armés a fait irruption dans la salle principale dans le but de rançonner les clients. Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'en dire beaucoup plus que « mains en l'air ».

Rien de semblable ce soir, mais j'avais déployé des snipers aux alentours du restaurant. Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard quand il en va de la sécurité de madame Judy.

Suite du programme : comédie musicale au Pantages Theater, sur Hollywood Boulevard. On y joue en ce moment le _Roi Lion_ aussi il est tout naturel que madame Judy ait eu envie d'aller assister à une représentation, elle qui aime tellement Cassius ! Le spectacle s'est achevé vers minuit et mademoiselle Rage a déclaré qu'elle avait envie d'aller en discothèque. Madame Judy a aussitôt été emballée et m'a demandé de les conduire au Viper Room, sur Sunset Boulevard. Cette sortie n'était pas prévue, j'ai dû modifier mes plans et faire appel en urgence à Thomas et Mac Gregor afin qu'ils sécurisent le quartier avant notre arrivée. Je sais que je peux compter sur mes hommes quelles que soient les circonstances, ils travaillent dans l'ombre et sont tout aussi dévoués que moi à madame Judy. Parfois je me dis qu'en récompense je devrais leur offrir quelques jours de vacances mais c'est impossible ! Notre tâche ne s'arrête jamais. Il faudra que je pense à leur offrir à tous une boîte de chocolats.

Le Viper Room est un club à la mode. À ses débuts il appartenait au célèbre gangster Lucky Luciano, maintenant ce sont des acteurs qui se le partagent ; l'un d'eux est Johnny Deep, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr de son nom. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule star qui compte, et elle éclipse tous les autres d'une telle manière que je ne me souviens jamais vraiment de qui ils sont.

Incident déplaisant au cours de la nuit : pendant que madame Judy et son amie s'amusaient, ce petit insolent de Bill n'a-t-il pas osé déclarer « qu'à son âge, [madame] Judy ne devrait plus courir les boîtes » ?

Outrage. Épouvantable calomnie. Il m'a été impossible de passer outre une chose pareille aussi ai-je immédiatement exigé un duel. Dans une ruelle obscure et déserte, avec la lune pour seul témoin, je l'ai défié à « pierre-papier-ciseaux » et… j'ai perdu. Une honte sans nom me consume le cœur rien qu'à écrire ces mots. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais perdu que contre une seule personne – ce maudit Claude. Je suis certain que c'est lui qui l'a entraîné et lui a révélé mon point faible. Désormais, je vais devoir m'entraîner encore plus durement afin de laver cet épouvantable déshonneur.

La soirée s'est achevée un peu avant 4 heures et, après avoir raccompagné madame Judy et mademoiselle Rage à bon port, je suis rentré chez moi.

Bilan général de la journée : globalement satisfaisant. »

Ark en a terminé, il sauvegarde le document et éteint son ordinateur. Une journée bien remplie vient de s'achever, celle qui va venir sera peut-être encore plus mouvementée mais pour l'instant, il a bien mérité le droit d'aller dormir, l'âme en paix, avec la certitude du devoir accompli.

Après tout, demain est un autre jour.

FIN

____________________________

Cassius : dans le volume 9 on voit brièvement que Judy possède un lion apprivoisé. Comme on ne connaît pas son nom, j'ai choisi de l'appeler Cassius.  
_Turbo Death_ et_ Madame Cordon-bleu_ : séries nées de l'imagination de Maki Murakami.  
USAJOBS : équivalent américain de l'ANPE en ligne.  
LAX : autre dénomination de l'aéroport international de Los Angeles.  
Demain est un autre jour : phrase de fin de _Autant en emporte le vent_, roman de Margaret Mitchell.  
Tous les lieux cités dans cette histoire existent réellement et le photographe japonais auquel je fais référence est un certain Yoshihiro Makino.


End file.
